pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Battle of the Fans
oh, no no no no NO! Are you serious, just the name makes me want to smash my PC! [[User:Scubadave|'You got to take that pronoun, and rearrange, and make the change!']]Reflexive Verbs! 00:50, February 9, 2011 (UTC) oh, no no no no NO! Are you serious, just the name makes me want to smash my PC! [[User:Scubadave|'You got to take that pronoun, and rearrange, and make the change!']]Reflexive Verbs! 00:50, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh you too thank goodness- Intern eaten alive by scarabs It's people like you two I'm poking fun at. :PP&I4EVAH! (talk) 00:54, February 9, 2011 (UTC) I can live with that, but not with this story; [[User:Scubadave|'You got to take that pronoun, and rearrange, and make the change!']]Reflexive Verbs! 01:05, February 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm very suprised off you Scuba, a Christian criticizing someone's idea! Now what's wrong with that??? Hmm?!? This should be Zim's emoticon >XD 03:00, February 9, 2011 (UTC) *lifts arms to the heavens, no pun intended* UNIVERSAL ACCEPTANCE, EVERYONE. [[User:American che|'American che']]{SEDDIE!} 03:06, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Si, American Che. as much as i hate that yellow sponge, we gotta accept this story as Finding Dad, or Old Freind From Britin © DG(well, not really considering the fact that those are mainly popoular due to their plot, but that's off topic)We gotta accept it as a story, not a piece of trash! [[User:Jisu Lee|''Ways to Annoy is back! ]][[User talk:Jisu Lee|''PFFantalk wiki!']] Go there now 03:28, February 9, 2011 (UTC) @Hyper: Do you know what SB is? I am not critizing P&I's creativity, but this particular story. [[User:Scubadave|'You got to take that pronoun, and rearrange, and make the change!']]Reflexive Verbs! 11:38, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Different strokes for different folks, if P&I wants to make the story then he can. [[User:American che|'American che']]{SEDDIE!} 22:00, February 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, I know that I am wrong, it's just that I hate that show so much, it's complicated. But can you at least change the tittle, this one makes it seem like Phineas and SB (shudders) fused or something. [[User:Scubadave|'You got to take that pronoun, and rearrange, and make the change!']]Reflexive Verbs! 23:58, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh, it's the TITLE you're whining about? Ok, I'll change it. P&I4EVAH! (talk) 02:40, February 10, 2011 (UTC) (Resists urge to respond to "whining") Yeah, sure, that's it. [[User:Scubadave|'You got to take that pronoun, and rearrange, and make the change!']]Reflexive Verbs! 02:43, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Scuba, if you think this is bad, try out Candward -Stacy Ftw! 03:32, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :....You just want me to go insane, don't you Gurgy? [[User:Scubadave|'You got to take that pronoun, and rearrange, and make the change!']]Reflexive Verbs! 22:30, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Yes, yes he does. P&I4EVAH! "Dang it, Billy! Why you always gotta be..." (Grim, "Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy") That's why I linked to it :P -Stacy Ftw! 22:56, February 10, 2011 (UTC) No Life I hate Spongebob as much as everyone else does, but why do you need to start this war again? You are acting like people with no life who can't respect opinions. No offense. Tpffan5196 (talk) 18:04, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Major offense was just taken- Nick & Starr remain forever (talk) 18:13, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I didn't mean to offend you, but you and Scubadave overreacted about SB and P&F being together, and if obsessed SB lovers come online, they'll blow a gasket, and then a war would start. Tpffan5196 (talk) 18:17, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I just took major offense at the tittle! It's over already, you are always too late to the scene. You just started another problem! [[User:Scubadave|'You got to take that pronoun, and rearrange, and make the change!']]Reflexive Verbs! 18:23, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I didn't know that this problem ended. *sigh* I'm always late. But disregard my "No Life" comment. Tpffan5196 (talk) 02:28, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I would like to say that I deleted the Spongebob meets Phineas and Ferb and made a new one please comment 16:21, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Isabella=Cute, Candace=Hot, Vanessa=Helloooooooooooo Nurse! (talk) 22:10, June 25, 2012 (UTC) I like it, it's a really nice story. Much better than what I had. Isabella=Cute, Candace=Hot, Vanessa=Helloooooooooooo Nurse! (talk) 22:11, June 25, 2012 (UTC)